At present in countries in which wiring regulations do not require the use of a ground wire connected to ground to provide protection against leaked electric current it is a wiring requirement that a current collector be incorporated in association with an electric element. At present current collectors are sheaths which surround the element and the regulations require that the collector be five (5) times the length of the diameter of the pipe carrying the element. This means that the sheath is inevitably an elongate fitting which restricts the shape and dimensions of any unit incorporating the current collector and its associated electric element. The wiring requirements stipulate that any current measured in the fluid must be less than 5 milliamps.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a current collector which meets wiring requirements and is usable as an alternative to existing current collectors.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.